1. Field of the Invention The instant invention relates generally to medical garments and more specifically it relates to a hospital privacy gown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous medical garments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be worn by patients for hospital, surgery and examination purposes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.